Infinity Reborn
by Missa Rhiannon
Summary: Rini is now the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity II. The original and outer scouts, as well as Endymion, are now gone...Only to be reincarnated in another time. In the beginning of the second Sailor Wars, they must stop history from repeating.
1. Selene

_**A/N** This follows the manga storyline and is kind of a what if between the time of Crystal Tokyo and the Sailor Wars. And I kind of made another stage/level of sailors - the infinite sailors. Sailor Cosmos is mentioned as the final form of Sailor Moon because most of my resources say she is, and the manga implies it. And, yeah, I know she's Chibi chibi. Five new Senshi will be added later on. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
_"I want to be with the others...born again..can I...?"_  
Princess Kinmoku, Sailor Moon Stars  
  
Even in the world after the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo, there were legends. Legends of the beautiful Neo Queen Serenity of the 31st century, her daughter, Small Lady, or the Neo Queen's mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon. But within all these legends, there were four great ones. Sailor Moon, Sailor Kakyuu, Sailor Galaxia, and Sailor Chaos.  
But even more, these legends together formed the ultimate one. They formed the story of a great war, a corrupted soul, and a great love. But, this is not the tale of that legend. It is a tale that takes place after the story ended. For the story had a bittersweet ending. And what if they could do it all again? What would they change?  
I am Neo Queen Serenity the second. Though I was most commonly referred to by Small Lady or Princess Rini, I now rule the planet. My mother and her guardians have sacrificed themselves, as well as my father, to protect it. With the Imperium Crystal, they are sure to be reborn once more in the future. My Asteroid Senshi and I visit the Cauldron Guardian frequently, to ensure the safety of the galaxy. But the Solar System's greatest warriors shall be needed again...   
  
_**Infinity Reborn**

  
  
Selene woke up groggily to the scent of roses. She sighed happily. Selene loved roses, and her friends always said she smelled like them. Her long, white-blonde hair formed a tangled curtain around her as she got out of bed.   
Reaching for her pins she normally put in her hair, Selene stumbled upon a sharp object. "Ouch!" She yelped in surprise. To her astonishment, there lay a feathered brooch with a diamond like jewel in the middle. The jewel looked as if it were a flower. At the sight of it, a queer thought raced through her mind._ The Imperium Silver Crystal..What? What'm I thinking..?_ Selene stared at it. She picked it up, examining it._ The Silver Imperium Crystal has been missing for decades_, She reasoned,_ It can't just turn up! This is different..but somehow..it's still the same..Am I the heir? No, quit thinking such things, Selene, you are only named for the Moon Kingdom's Royal Family. You don't have such blood within you..._  
Quickly, Selene hid the brooch, afraid of what might happen if anyone saw her with a crystal that looked similar to the Imperium Crystal. She knew the Queen or King would punish her severely if they suspected she'd stolen it.   
Sighing, she retreated to her closet to retrieve her outfit for special occasions such as today - the thirtieth of June. Pulling out the long, billowing, white dress she smiled slightly. It looked fit for a princess to wear; it was made of soft silk and woven into the transparent over skirt were intricate designs of small roses. She pulled on the equally soft slippers before carefully fitting herself into the dress. Tying the sash into a neat bow in the front, she grinned._ I look like Serenity herself in this dress!_ She thought, giggling. Selene brushed out her nearly knee-length hair before putting a portion of it into a bun. She fitted a small tiara upon her head and smiled elegantly._ I wonder what Papa would think if he were still alive.._  
Her mother's voice brought her back to reality. Selene sighed and checked herself in the mirror. She quickly added some pink lip gloss and rushed out of her room. Her mother smiled proudly at her. "You look just like the first Neo Queen in that dress, Love."  
"Thanks, mom..Let's go. I don't want to be late for the celebration."   
  
The ball room the ceremony was held in was magnificent. It was right in the Crystal Palace as well. White roses were everywhere, as well as candles. Selene looked around gleefully. The Queen's Birthday was always an anticipated holiday as well as a grand celebration. This year she was sixteen, and at last she was permitted to attend the Grand Ball. She found it slightly amusing that she had been born at midnight, on June 29.   
Lovely, yet melancholy, music was playing. Selene recognized it as_ Ode to the Stars_, a song written about three female warriors from another galaxy who paraded as men to find their beloved princess. She smiled slightly. It was a lovely story..  
Selene glanced at the table where the three great queens of the galaxy were seated: Neo Queen Serenity the Second of Crystal Tokyo, Queen Galaxia, and Queen Kinmoku of the far away planet of Kinmoku. The King, Helios, was seated at one end, as well as Serenity's advisor, Diana, who was seated at the opposite. She sighed. How lovely they all were!  
Selene started as she felt a strong, yet light, hand on her small shoulder. She gasped when she turned, greeted by the face of the Queen's advisor.. Diana smiled cutely, as if she were a child despite her long, grey hair and womanly features. "Pardon me, Madam Selene, but the Queens would like to speak to you." Selene stared, mouth open, for a minute before nodding absently  
"Y-yes, of course, Lady Diana. Right away."  
  
Selene strode over to the elegant table, curtseying for the queens. She knew she was in the presence of the highest ranking beings in the galaxy.  
Queen Serenity stood, smiling gently at Selene. She spoke to her in a soft and gentle manner. "Welcome, Selene, to the palace. My fellows and I have been watching you. I have been informed by Lady Diana that within you lies the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. This proves that you are indeed the heir to my throne, as I have no children of my own. If you chose to accept this destiny, and also a destiny as a Sailor Senshi, you will begin training under Galaxia." Selene stood in bewilderment; somehow, she couldn't grasp the fact that she had been chosen to be an elite warrior - _a Sailor Senshi._   
"Of course, I'll do it!" She blurted. "I'll never have a chance quite like this again! Your Majesties, I would be honored to do it!"   
Serenity looked to her royal companions and nodded, smiling. "Selene, I present to you the legendary transformation brooch of Sailor Moon." Diana grinned happily, hugging Selene.  
"Good luck, Lady Selene!"   
_ Aie! Omigod! Omigod! I have to be dreaming.._Selene grinned and hugged Diana back, looking to the members of the High Court. "Where do we begin?"  



	2. Sailor Senshi

It had been a total of three days since Selene was dubbed Sailor Moon. All of Crystal Tokyo was rejoicing. Selene was given a living chamber in the palace, so she could continue training without disruption. Everyday, Galaxia would meet her in the Gardens.  
The Gardens were the only place in Crystal Tokyo completely cut off from the rest of the world. It was protected by a barrier of quartz crystal, but two senshi, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi, made sure the flowers in the garden never wilted. In the center existed the Galaxy Cauldron. The Cauldron Guardian, a small sprite, was ever present in the area.   
Selene looked around in complete admiration. Galaxia smiled, brushing a few strands of long, brilliantly gold hair from her face. "Selene, this is place where the stars are born, and where they finally return. Inside that cauldron lies the greatest power in the galaxy. It's called the Lambda Power. That power, not mine, Serenity's, or even the Cauldron Guardian's herself, allows the Sailor Senshi to be born over and over again, because a Sailor Senshi's starseed shines forever.   
"Within you lies the power to control the Imperium Silver Crystal. I have my own crystal, the Sapphire Crystal. Within each princess of a set of Senshi lies the power to a certain crystal. One crystal, the Golden Crystal, is controlled by a prince."  
Lessons were taught each day, most about the history of the Sailor Senshi. Galaxia taught her how to transform, and Selene passed each level, from normal to Eternal, with ease. At first, Galaxia amazed and slightly confused. Nevertheless, training was successful. But as time passed, it became more and more difficult for Selene to transform. This aroused Galaxia's suspicions.  
It was during break one afternoon when Selene learned of other Senshi in Crystal Tokyo. A girl named Penelope was the head of the 'Inner' Planetary Senshi, Sailor Venus. Along with using her chain, her weapons consisted of a sword made of Imperium Crystal, a weapon that could break even diamonds and proved to be poisonous to it's victim.   
Along with her was Ceres, Sailor Mars. She was an expert archer already and showed signs of psychic ability. Both were being trained by the young Sailor Kakyuu, Queen Kinmoku's daughter, and more than often, the Sailor Stars.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity watched the developement of the Inner Senshi, relieved that Earth had protection once more. Her Asteroid Senshi rarely left the palace in the time of peace, but still she feared an attack. The Cauldron Guardian had come to her the previous day, looking distraught.   
_"Your Majesty, Chaos has been reborn..And the Cosmos seed is gone. You must hurry to rally all the soldiers before it's too late.."  
"I heed your information. We will quicken our search," she had said._  
She only prayed that they were in the Fates' favor.   
  
Galaxia sat in her chambers, eyeing the tapestry on the wall. She knew the story it told by heart. She read the story over and over, using the symbols of planets as her guide. It told of how she, in her past life, was the strongest Sailor Senshi in the galaxy. She could have single-handedly destroyed it, but was stopped by Eternal Sailor Moon. It told of her possession by Chaos..  
Galaxia narrowed her eyes. She _hated_ that story. How dare the people of this solar system just.._plaster_ it all over the place! How dare they! Well, they would learn. They would learn soon enough.  
"Madame Galaxia?"   
"Come in, Kakyuu." A young girl walked in, bowing her head in respect. Her long red hair swept around her form as she walked. Galaxia wrinkled her nose. She smelled of olives. "You're growing fast, my dear," Galaxia said in a honeyed voice. "Very fast...Do you have the Guardian?" She smirked as the girl sniffed slightly.  
"Yes, Madame. She's in this," Sailor Kakyuu held up a small perfume bottle.  
"Excellent. I suppose Chi sent you?"  
"Yes, madame." Galaxia laughed.  
"Leave here, little princess. And remember our deal." Kakyuu nodded sadly and left.  
  
"Oh, Seiya-kun," Kakyuu sobbed. "What shall I do? Galaxia has threatened to steal mother's star seed if I do not obey her!" The elder Senshi, Sailor Star Fighter, held the young princess close. She rubbed her back gently.  
"Do not worry, Princess Kakyuu, we will protect your mother...But you must tell Queen Serenity of Galaxia's disobedience. We do not need a repeat of the past.."  
"But Seiya-" The senshi put her finger to Kakyuu's lips to quiet her.  
"No buts."  
Kakyuu gasped suddenly, drawing back from Star Fighter. She stood, glaring at the opposite wall. "How dare you intrude! Leave at once!" She exclaimed angrily. Star Fighter whirled around to see a shadow dissipate. Both of their hearts beating, they slowly left the room.  
"Princess, I want you to go to Queen Serenity_ now.._"  
  
The sun shone through the crystal barriers protecting the royal gardens. Selene was sitting on a bench, frustrated. She had nearly snapped her transformation brooch in two. _Why can't I transform today?_ She narrowed her eyes in frustration. Suddenly, a thought came to her. It was of a dream from the night previous...Selene focused on the dream, closing her eyes.   
  
_ Selene was surrounded by fog. She found herself in her ball gown again. Searching the area with pristine blue eyes, she soon spotted a silhoutte of a woman. The figure was adorned in a cape and a suit similiar to that of her Senshi fuku. Selene watched, stepping forward. "Who are you?"  
"Find Avalon.."  
"Avalon? What are you?!"  
"Goodbye, Serenity."  
  
Avalon....the fabled world.._, Selene mused. Tossing her hair to the side, she sighed._ I wish I knew the other Inner Senshi._. It was as if the three Fates had heard Selene's thoughts and smiled upon her. Out of the blue, Selene was knocked off the bench quite suddenly by a young woman. She had blonde hair, almost like Selene's, but it had a richer, more golden tone to it. Where Selene was pale in almost all of her features, the girl seemed to be a duplicate with a bit more color. The girl smiled apologeticly, holding up a discus.   
"Sorry, training. I'm Penelope, and you are?"  
"Selene."  
"By the stars! I was wondering when we'd meet you! I'm Venus!" She grinned and held out her hand.   
"Venus!" Selene exclaimed, nearly barreling the poor girl over. "I'm-"  
"I know who you are!" Venus laughed. Suddenly, an agitated voice came from behind a row of dense shrubbery.  
"Penelope! Do you have the discus _yet?!_ We need to get Niobe used to training!"  
"Oh, stuff it, Ceres! Guess who I fou-" She was cut off by the voice's sharp reply of "Who?"   
Even as it was said, two girls became visible through the maze of tall bushes. One was tall with and had sharp but elegant features, as well as hair as dark as a raven's feather. She was dressed in a red fuku that Selene recognised as being in the Eternal stage. The other girl was a bit shorter, and her face was a bit softer looking. Deep blue, chin length hair framed her face to match her blue Eternal fuku. Selene recognised them almost instantly as she drew in a breath. She stood, helping Venus up.  
"Mercury? Mars?" A memory flashed in Selene's mind briefly. A flashback, she decided, of long, long ago. Niobe stepped forward, looking her over.   
"You must be Selene, Sailor Moon. Am I correct?" She blinked.  
"Yeah.." Mercury smiled warmly, embracing her.   
"It's been so long, Princess! But, why aren't you in your fuku?" Selene briefly hugged Mercury back before pausing.  
"I can't transform today..," she began. "I had a dream.." Venus stepped forward, frowning slightly.   
"You don't remember us, do you?" Selene shook her head. Mars cut in.  
"It's okay, Selene..It might take a while. Last time, our memories didn't return until the crystal was awakened. And to do that, we need Jupiter."   
_ Crystal..Jupiter..Oh! That brooch! I thought that had the crystal in it.._, Selene thought. Mercury watched her with concern. Was there a possibility that she wasn't the true Sailor Moon? Mars looked to her, seeming to read her thoughts.  
"Perhaps..you have the wrong starseed..," she suggested. "Our powers aren't reacting to you." 


End file.
